


Call Him

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re struggling with Chris’ absence and growing relationship with Minka. Shortly after a fight with him you end up sick.





	Call Him

anon: Hiii. I love your writings so much and since Civil War is close, I’m wondering if I could request a Chris x teen!reader when Chris ask the refer to go to the premier with him? Thank you so much!

**_..._ **

It was no surprise that you had to stay with Lisa almost all month; honestly, it isn’t the first time you’ve had to stay with her in order to avoid your mother, so you were used to the little kids and family gatherings that are constantly going on.

You just wished he’d actually talk to you.

You knew he was busy- he had to be with everything being released- but even so, his mother received messages from him, supposedly about you. Everyone at school thought he left to get rid of you, and without someone on your side, you were starting to believe them.

You sigh, hearing the familiar sound of Lisa running kids off the property, and Scott frowns at you from the other side of the table. “What’s wrong, squirt?” He asks, looking at you worriedly.

You force a small smile. “I’m fine. Just tired,” You gather your homework quickly. “I’m going to take a nap, ok?“ Before he can respond you rush upstairs, feeling dejected. Though you love Scott like a brother, he only made Chris’ rejection even worse- especially when you hear him talking to Lisa about the pictures of him with Minka.

Your phone rings, and you answer without looking, not caring as long as you were alone. "Hello?”

“Hey, Bug,” Chris says, and you can hear the grin in his voice.

You blink. “Hi,” You offer slowly. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” You can tell he’s frowning, and you don’t care. “I just wanted to ask you a question.”

“Don’t bother. I’m busy.” Without waiting for an answer you hang up, falling back against your pillow. You phone rings again, and the second you see it’s Chris you answer it and snap, “Go ask Minka,” Before hanging up again, quietly crying yourself to sleep.

…

“Fever,” Lisa announces, turning to look at Scott, who’s waiting in the doorway with a frown. “No school for a while.”

You cough, not feeling up to arguing. “Yes, ma'am.”

Lisa hesitates as Scott disappears. “Chris told me about your phone call.” You cringe, and she gently presses on. “I know you don’t like Minka, but you’re his daughter now. He cares more about you.”

“Sure,” You mutter. “Which of us has he actually bothered to talk to?”

“Get some sleep,” Lisa orders, and as you start to fade you hear her say, “Tell him.”

…

You let out a tiny groan as the edge of the bed shift, warm hands brushing hair back from your hair. You force your eyes to open to see Chris watching you with a small but soft smile. “Hey, Bug,” He says quietly.

You frown, shifting so you’re on your back instead of your stomach. “What are you doing here?” You mutter, trying to wake up. “I thought you were getting ready for the press tour.”

“Ma called me,” He studies you with concern. “What’s going on?”

“Now you want to talk to me?” You mutter.

“What?”

You wince, not really wanting him to hear. “You’re willing to talk to everyone but me, and then you spend all of your time with Minka.” You mutter angrily. “If you left to get rid of me, fine, but at least tell me.”

“Hang on,” He protests. “Minka and I-”

“Are getting married, going to be together, whatever,” You snap. “You know she hates me. I just  _miss_  you.”

He pauses, swallowing carefully. “I miss you too,” He says quietly. “I know the engagement has been hard for you, but we’re going to be happy now, ok?”

“I was happy,” You mutter.

Chris nudges you. “Tell you what; why don’t you come to the Civil War premier with me?”

You frown. “But Minka-”

“Will be fine,” He cuts in. “I want to take my best girl.”

You roll your eyes, unable to hide a grin. “Sap,” You mutter. “Fine, let’s go. But if Minka gets mad-”

“She won’t,” He promises, crawling in beside you. “Go to sleep, Bug. You can’t come with me until you feel better.”


End file.
